Les mots ont du pouvoir, mais les actions plus encore
by Genesis-destiny
Summary: Le jour de ses quinze ans, Oz reçoit de sa mère un livre en héritage. Le plus étrange c'est que ce livre n'est qu'un simple livre de contes pour enfants. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Quel est vraiment ce livre?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Ca ne fais pas très longtemps que j'écris sur , mais je suis déjà fan. Alors voici une fic totalement déjantée sur Pandora Heart. Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi, mais pour le scénario, c'est du 100 % moi, bon d'accord, disons 80%.**

**J'espère que vous vous plairez à lire ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je m'appelle Oz, et j'ai 15 ans. Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi je porte le nom d'un personnage de conte de fée. C'est parce que ma mère était fan de ce magicien, alors que moi je ne vois en lui qu'un imposteur égoïste. Il ne méritait pas d'être appelé un magicien.

Autant vous dire que je déteste mon prénom.

Bref, je pense qu'il est temps de vous raconter mon histoire, qui, croyez-moi, est des plus extraordinaires.

C'était le jour de mes 15 ans, mon père avait organisé un grand banquet pour fêter mon anniversaire. Les nobles les plus importants y étaient présents, ainsi que leurs enfants.

J'étais en train de m'amuser avec les jumeaux du vieux Grimly, George et James, sans faire attention aux adultes qui discutaient finances et politiques autour de nous.

- Hé, Oz ! me cria George, regarde par là.

Il montra du doigt Aria, une fillette de 13 ans aux cheveux blonds, comme les miens, et un peu timide, qui rougit quand je croisai son regard.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler ? Elle est hyper jolie en plus, me suggéra mon ami avec un petit regard de connivence

Je détournai les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Comme si les filles m'intéressaient ! Mais il était vrai qu'Aria était très belle, et comme tous les garçons de mon âge, je n'étais pas insensible à son charme.

J'allais répondre que j'irais peut être lui parler plus tard quand mon père vient me voir et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Oz, il est temps pour toi de recevoir ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

L'excitation me gagna à ses mots. Mon cadeau, enfin ! Depuis le début de la journée, c'était la seule chose que j'attendais. Vous me trouvez égoïste ? Soyons honnête, les gosses adoraient les anniversaires uniquement pour les cadeaux et les gâteaux, ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'avoir 14 ou 26 ans, ne me jetez donc pas de pierres.

Mais je me contentai d'hocher la tête avec une expression neutre. J'étais l'héritier d'une riche famille, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de montrer ma hâte.

Je dis au revoir aux jumeaux d'un signe de la main. Je recevais toujours mes cadeaux à l'abri des regards des autres, pour pouvoir laisser éclater ma joie d'enfant. Les seuls qui pouvaient me voir dans ces moments-là, c'était Ada, ma petite sœur, et Gilbert, mon serviteur et meilleur ami.

Ils m'attendaient d'ailleurs tous les deux sur mon lit. C'était toujours dans ma chambre que je recevais mes cadeaux, c'était devenu une tradition.

Le cadeau m'attendait dans les mains de Gil, tout emballé de vert, ma couleur préférée.

En retenant mon impatience, je déballais lentement le papier et ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur il y avait… un livre relié en cuir, avec écrit en lettre d'or « Abyss, les contes pour enfants ».

Mon excitation retomba aussitôt, laissant place à la déception. Quoi, un livre de conte ? C'était ça, mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?! Je n'avais jamais rien reçu d'aussi nul. En plus, il avait l'air vieux.

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère !

Gilbert ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il se contentait de regarder le livre sans rien dire. Il devait trouver ça nunuche lui aussi, c'était évident. Ma sœur par contre trouva se cadeau merveilleux.

- Un livre de contes ! C'est génial Oz, tu vas pouvoir me raconter des histoires pour m'endormir.

Je me forçais à sourire.

- Oui, c'est génial.

Ada était encore petite, elle n'avait que huit ans, et elle avait encore beaucoup d'imagination. Je me tournai vers mon père.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, papa ? demandai-je avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas un cadeau digne d'un garçon qui entrait dans l'âge adulte. Mon père paraissait mal à l'aise, voir un peu gêné.

- Eh bien, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. C'est ta mère qui m'a fait promettre de te le donner le jour de tes quinze ans. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour que tu gardes toujours une part d'enfant en toi.

Soudain, ce livre prenait une nouvelle valeur à mes yeux. C'était un livre que ma mère m'avait légué, et qui lui avait surement appartenu. C'était un souvenir d'elle en quelque sorte. Un souvenir qu'elle me laissait. Je resserrai ma prise sur le livre, contre moi. Je dus retenir mes larmes. Maman me manquait tellement…

Mon père semblait comprendre mon émotion, il avait lui-même la larme à l'œil rien qu'à évoquer sa chère et tendre Rachel.

- Prends-bien soin de ce livre, Oz Vessalius.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Le silence s'installa, et mon père finit par prendre congé, pensant que je voudrais surement resté seul. C'était le cas.

Je me tournai vers Gilbert et Ada.

- Vous voulez bien me laissez seuls quelques minutes tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr, répondit mon meilleur ami.

Il alla prendre la main de ma sœur et l'entraina hors de la chambre. Cette dernière me lança un dernier regard et me demanda :

- Tu voudras bien me lire une de ses histoires, tantôt ?

Oz hocha la tête. Ada n'avait jamais pu connaitre sa mère, alors il comprenait qu'elle était aussi attachée à ce livre. C'était une manière pour elle de la connaitre un peu.

Gilbert ferma la porte derrière lui et je me retrouvai seul, comme je l'avais souhaité.

J'examinai un peu le livre de ma mère.

Au centre de la couverture, il y avait un cercle avec sept ronds posés à égal distance sur la ligne du cercle. Qu'est-ce que ça représentais ? Je remarquais aussi qu'au centre du cercle il y avait un léger creux en forme de rond, comme si quelque chose devait s'y loger.

Je caressai tendrement de mes doigts le cuir du libre, me souvenant de la douceur de ma mère. Je me rappelais de ses cheveux de la couleur de l'or, Ada lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec ses yeux bleus océan si joli à contempler. Les miens étaient verts, rien d'extraordinaire, bien qu'on disait que les blonds aux yeux verts étaient particulièrement mignons. Pour moi, les yeux bleu marine des deux femmes de la famille directe étaient la plus belle chose du monde.

J'ouvris soudain le livre à la première page. Un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre tomba à terre. Je posai le livre à côté de moi, sur le lit et me penchai pour récupérer le papier. Etais-ce un mot que ma mère avait laissé pour moi ? Je dépliai fébrilement le papier.

Le papier ne contenait que quelques mots :

_Répare ce qui est à réparer._

L'écriture était élégante et semblait soignée, ces mots avaient donc été écrits bien avant sa mort, ou son écriture était devenue un peu plus chaotique et brouillonne. Le message s'adressait surement à moi, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me demandait. Que devais-je réparer ? Qu'est ce qui était cassé et devait être réparé ?

Et puis un souvenir me revient en mémoire.

_J'étais assis sur les genoux de ma mère, qui jouait du piano. Elle jouait une mélodie d'amour, mais c'était une chanson très triste, aussi je lui avais demandé, les larmes aux yeux :_

_- Est-ce que tu exprimes ce que ressens ton cœur ? Es-tu triste, maman ? _

_- Pas tout à fait mon chéri. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir, et ton père me comble de joie mais parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps et réparer mes fautes, réparer le mal que j'ai fait à certaines personnes, mais c'est impossible._

_- Donc tu es triste parce que tu ne peux pas rendre tous les gens auxquels tu tiens heureux ? _

_Ma mère avait eu un petit sourire et m'avait embrassé les cheveux._

_- C'est ça mon chéri, maman aimerait que tout le monde soient heureux et que les rires remplacent les larmes et l'amertume. _

_- Et comment faire ça maman ? Comment puis-je t'aider à réaliser ton vœu ? _

_Maman avait arrêté de jouer et m'avait tourné face à elle._

_- Soit heureux toi-même, et les autres autour de toi le sauront. Et même si, quand tu ris d'autres pleurent, alors pleurent avec eux, pour mieux les faire sourire après. Et si c'est toi qui les a fait pleurer, alors répare ce qui doit être réparé. Tu comprends ? _

_Non, à cette époque, je n'avais pas bien compris ce qu'elle me disait. Je n'avais encore que cinq ans. _

_J'avais hoché la tête pour faire plaisir à ma mère, et elle m'avait ébouriffée les cheveux avec pleins de tendresse. _

_- Tu comprendras mieux quand tu seras plus grand, mon beau garçon. _

Etais-ce à ce souvenir que ce message faisait référence ? J'en étais presque sûr. Pourtant, la meurtrissure de mon cœur n'avait jamais été guérie, la tristesse n'était jamais partie, alors que temps avait filé depuis qu'elle nous avait quittée.

Mais le temps n'avait rien réparé, la douleur était toujours là, malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas pleurer en pensant à elle. Parce que, si elle pouvait me voir de là où j'étais, je voulais qu'elle voit un visage souriant, et non ruisselant de larme.

Je décidai de passer à autre chose, ces mots écrit de la main de ma mère avait ravivé trop de souvenirs douloureux, enfuis au plus profond de moi la plus part du temps.

Je parcourus rapidement les différents contes que recelait ce bouquin. Alice au pays des merveilles, Cendrillon, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, et ainsi de suite. Les contes classiques.

Une clameur me sortit de mes pensées : j'allais près de ma fenêtre. Les enfants étaient réunis autour d'une table en bois longue de plusieurs mètre, et regardaient tous avec envie dans la même direction.

- Le gâteau ! s'exclama Henry, un gamin de 11 ans

- Il faut attendre Oz avant de pouvoir le découper et le manger, déclara une fille aux cheveux de la couleur des corbeaux et à l'allure un peu hautaine.

Le gâteau. J'espérais qu'il était au chocolat.

Il était temps que je descende. Je cachai mon livre dans mon tiroir, en dessous de mes vêtements.

C'était mon trésor à présent.

Je rencontrai Gilbert en chemin, qui avait été envoyé me chercher. Je rejoignis donc mes mini-invités avec lui. Dès que je franchis le portique qui menait à mon jardin, les enfants commencèrent à chanter joyeusement la célèbre chanson que tout le monde chantait aux anniversaires.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…_

Le gâteau était bien au chocolat.

Comme promis, quand l'heure d'aller coucher Ada arriva, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son lit, avec le livre.

- Moi aussi j'ai reçu quelque chose de maman, m'avoua-t-elle dans un murmure conspirateur.

Je la regardai, surpris.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa boite à bijoux. Elle en sortit un collier en lanière noire avec une pierre mauve polie en forme de boule. C'était un bijou très simple mais beau.

- Il parait qu'il était à maman. Papa me la donner pour mon premier bal, il y a un mois.

Je regardai la pierre, et le collier. Ainsi, elle avait eu un cadeau de maman bien avant moi, j'en ressentis à ma grande honte une immense amertume que je balayai aussitôt. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire que je pus produire.

- C'est une belle pierre, et un bon cadeau, prends-en bien soin, lui conseillai-je

Ma sœur me fit un sourire rayonnant :

- Je frotte chaque jour la pierre avec un de mes mouchoirs en tissu que je n'ai pas encore utilisé. Tu vois, je m'en occupe bien, assura t'elle

- C'est bien.

Elle cacha un bâillement, mais on ne la faisait pas à moi, je le remarquai de suite.

- Allez, reviens te coucher et m'écouter te raconter une histoire.

Elle lui obéit, remit le bijou en place et se faufila sous ses couvertures. Je lui lus la première histoire du livre de maman : Alice au pays des merveilles.

« Et le lapin courut et courut encore, et Alice avait bien du mal à le suivre. Le lapin blanc sortit du champ de vision de la jeune fille, qui en s'approchant de l'endroit où il avait disparu, trouva un trou : c'était le terrier du lapin. Elle s'y glissa sans hésiter »

Et je continuai de lire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tous seul. Je regardais sa petite poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au gré de ses respirations sereines.

Le creux au milieu du cercle sur mon livre attira de nouveau mon attention, il n'avait pas été fait par hasard. Mais si ce creux était une serrure, alors quelle était la clef ?

La réponse s'imposa à moi comme une évidence quand mon regard se fixa sur la boite à bijoux de ma sœur. Je me levai avec précaution du lit pour ne pas la réveiller et me dirigea silencieusement vers le coffret. J'hésitai juste devant et finit par l'ouvrir d'une main tremblante.

Le collier de ma mère était bien là.

C'était vraiment une idée ridicule, mais je n'y perdais rien à essayer. Après tout, au pire, que pouvait-il m'arriver ? Rien. Ce n'était qu'un livre.

Alors pourquoi mon cœur battait si fort ?

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de faire une bêtise. Mais je ressentais aussi comme un devoir de devoir essayer de combler ce creux qui n'attendait que ça.

Ses sentiments contradictoires me mirent mal à l'aise, et je m'empressai de poser la boule mauve dans le creux avant de changer d'avis.

La pierre s'y incrusta parfaitement. Le cercle et ses sept trous s'illuminèrent en mauve, et le livre fut soudain brulant, je le lâchai en un juron étouffé.

Le livre s'ouvrit de lui-même et je me sentis attiré malgré moi vers lui. Mon nez touchait presque la page à présent. Je ne pouvais résister à son attraction. Je me rendais compte du ridicule de la situation. J'étais à quatre patte devant un livre qui semblait magique, et j'avais envie de me pisser dessus tellement j'étais effrayé.

Mon nez toucha la page qui introduisait le conte d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Il y eu un flash, et j'entendis une voix grave, que je n'avais jamais entendue me dire :

Bienvenue dans Abyss, Porteur de la Perle Sans Nom

Tout tanguait autour de moi.

Et le noir envahi ma conscience.

Qu'avais-je fais ?

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore. **

**Je compte sur vous :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a vous, voici le deuxième chapitre qu'on attendais tous avec impatience. Je tenais à remercier Kitsune-chama pour sa review. Encore merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un lapin portant des habits. J'eu un mouvement de recul : un lapin avec des habits ?

Je regardai autour de moi. On était dans une clairière, et le ciel était bleu. J'avais donc dormit toute la nuit, et je m'étais retrouvé ici mais je me rappelais très bien ne jamais avoir quitté la chambre de ma sœur. On aurait dit… de la magie !

Je regardai de nouveau le lapin. Non, je n'hallucinais pas, malheureusement. Il était bien là. Ca ne pouvait pas être…non, impossible. Ce lapin n'était pas blanc, mais brun foncé, ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui. J'étais surement encore endormi près de ma sœur, en train de rêver du monde d'Alice au pays des merveilles parce que je l'avais lu juste avant.

Je me pinçai, mais tout était toujours là.

Le lapin vint me renifler.

- Qui est tu ? Tu ne fais pas partie de cette histoire ! Tu as une odeur d'étranger, pouah, ça pue, dit-il d'une voix étrangement aigue.

Un lapin qui parle ! Et en plus, pour me traiter de puant. La suite promettait.

L'animal fouilla dans sa poche, ne faisant plus attention à moi, et sortit une montre a gousset avec le cadran cassé, et on pouvait voir que l'arrière avait de nombreuses griffes. Et les aiguilles ne marchaient plus. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à la montre que je m'imaginais en lisant cette histoire.

Le lapin avait l'air abattu.

- Elle ne marche plus….sans elle, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, et je me ferais couper la tête, se lamentât 'il

Il me secoua dans tous les sens.

- Oui, je vais mourir si je n'arrive pas à temps ! Me faire couper la tête !

Cet animal était complètement fou, pourquoi il m'agressait ? Comme si je savais faire quelque chose pour lui.

Il arrêta de me secouer, et son visage s'éclaira, comme si une idée lui redonnait espoir. Il me regarda.

- Toi, l'étranger ! Dis-moi que tu as une montre !

- Je…non, désolé. Mais peut être que quelqu'un d'autre…

Je fouillai quand même, mais je n'avais rien. Une autre chose m'inquiétait, je regardai autour de moi mais pas de trace du livre.

- Vous m'avez volé mon livre ! l'accusais-je sur un ton furieux.

Qui d'autre aurait pu le prendre ? On était les deux seules personnes vivantes des environs.

Le lapin voulut me répondre mais il tendit soudain l'oreille, comme si il entendait quelque chose.

- Je dois y aller.

- Rendez le moi !

Il partit en sautillant. Je me relevai, près a le suivre. Il avait surement caché le livre sous sa veste, il fallait que je le récupère, c'était le seul souvenir qu'il restait de ma mère.

Je me lançai à la poursuite de la créature à poil chocolat. J'étais sur le point de le rattraper quand il sauta dans un terrier, sous un arbre. Exactement comme dans le conte. Ça devenait complètement fou. J'hésitai. Le trou était assez grand pour que je puisse m'y faufiler. Mais si j'arrivais dans le monde des merveilles, comment arriverais-je à en sortir ?

Je finis par me décider : je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir peur, il fallait récupérer ce livre. Et puis, j'étais déjà perdu au milieu de nulle part, et peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi là-bas.

Je m'enfonçai dans le terrier. Je m'attendis à tomber dans un trou sans fin, comme dans le dessin animé, mais il n'en fut rien. Non, je continuai de ramper dans ce large tunnel de terre pendant ce qui me sembla duré des heures. Il faisait sombre, et j'avais du mal à respirer. J'allais abandonner quand j'en vis enfin le bout, j'accélérai et finit enfin par retrouver la lumière du jour. Je me relevai péniblement. Ma belle tenue était devenue toute brune, et je pestai intérieurement. J'avais atterrit dans une salle immense, avec des carrelages en carreaux noirs et blanc sur toute la surface de la pièce : plafond, mur et sol. Le seul objet de cette pièce se résumait à une table en bois ou était posé des friandises et un bol de lait. Je reconnaissais cette salle, c'était celle qui menait au monde des merveilles.

Et si je me référais au conte, il devrait il y avoir une porte…là !

Je me dirigeais vers elle quand je glissai sur quelque chose. Je m'étalai par terre. Ma dignité en prit un cou mais personne ne l'avait vu, donc ce n'était pas trop grave.

J'observai ce qui m'avait fait tomber : une veste noire, comme celle du lapin. Elle se confondait avec le carreau noir sur laquelle elle était, d'où le fait que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Par contre, aucune trace du petit voleur. Je fouillais dans les poches extérieures et intérieures de la veste. Pas de livre. Il l'avait surement emporté. Pas de chance.

J'abandonnai la veste et me dirigeai vers la porte miniature. Elle était vieille et abimée, et du lierre avait poussé sur toute sa longueur. Elle faisait peine à voir.

Je savais comment entrer dans le monde d'Alice : il me fallait rapetisser. Je m'approchai du verre de lait sur la table. Je pris un biscuit et le mit dans ma poche, pour pouvoir retrouver ma taille normal ensuite, puis je retournai près de la porte.

Je bus le lait. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis je rapetissai et rapetissai encore et encore. Bientôt, je fus plus petit que la porte.

C'est là qu'un détail qui je n'avais pas vu me frappa de plein fouet : il n'y avait pas de poignée. Comment étai-je censé ouvrir cette fichue porte ? On ne parlait pas de ça dans le livre.

Je restai bêtement planté là, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, j'allai toquer à la porte. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un m'ouvrirait peut être.

Personne ne m'ouvrit, et je recommençai une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Une voix grave s'éleva, au-dessus de ma tête.

- Hé ! Arrête de me frapper, espèce de petit malotru !

Je reculai et levai la tête. Des yeux étaient apparus sur la porte, les fixant.

- Ho, heu, pardon.

- Tu fais bien de t'excuser, ça fait mal !

Au gré des mots, la serrure bougeait. La serrure était en fait une bouche ! Après la lapin, j'avais droit à une porte qui parlais.

Je m'excusais une fois de plus.

- Pardon, vraiment. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière, pour m'ouvrir, parce que je ne trouvais pas de poignée.

- C'est de mon nez que tu parles ? Depuis que ce maudit voleur à voler notre trésor, mon nez est tombé. Je ne peux plus rien sentir. Avant, je sentais le bon parfum des fleurs, un peu plus loin, mais maintenant je ne peux plus les sentir. Elles chantaient aussi, mais je n'entends plus aucun son venant de leur part depuis le jour où mon nez est tombé, peu de temps après qu'_il _soit partit, lui aussi.

- Je…je vois. C'est dommage pour votre nez. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux plus passer ?

- Bien sûr que si ! En quoi mon nez aurait-il pu t'aider à m'ouvrir ? Il n'y a que moi qui peux décider de te laisser passer, et pincer mon nez ne changera rien à la situation.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, quel monde étrange. Je ne pouvais que rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Alors…pouvez-vous me laisser passer s'il vous plait ? Il faut absolument que je retrouve ce lapin brun. S'il vous plait Monsieur !

La porte esquissa un sourire.

- Ha ! Cette histoire me rappelle des souvenirs. Il y a longtemps, une jeune fille m'a dit exactement la même chose que toi : elle était à la recherche d'un lapin blanc. Et devine ce qu'elle est dev…

Je n'avais pas le temps de l'écouter raconter une histoire que je connaissais déjà, plus longtemps je restais coincé ici moins j'aurais de chance de retrouver ce maudit animal. Aussi, je l'interrompis.

- Alors, vous me laissez passer ?

- A une condition, petit.

- Laquelle ? m'empressai-je de demander.

J'étais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il me laisse passer.

- Je veux retrouver un nez, alors trouve m'en un nouveau. Tu n'auras qu'à me le ramener une fois que tu auras trouvé ton lapin, d'accord ?

Est-ce qu'on vendait des poignées là-bas ? Parce que c'était la seule solution que je voyais. Je ne savais pas comment trouver son nez, mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix, c'était la seule façon de passer.

- D'accord, acceptai-je. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous retrouviez un nez, c'est promis.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Je pouvais passer.

- Merci.

- Bonne chance, petit. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse.

J'hochai la tête et je m'engouffrai dans l'entrée. Ce que je vis de l'autre côté me coupa le souffle. Des fougères géante, des papillons géant, des arbres géant, des oiseaux qui chantaient, c'était magnifique…et énorme.

J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi, je pris le biscuit dans ma poche et en croqua un bout.

Le sommet des fougères se rapprocha de moi, et tout reprit une dimension normale, enfin, presque. Les fougères m'arrivaient quand même au-dessus de la tête, même si les papillons étaient redevenus aussi petit que dans mon monde.

J'étais devant une forêt. Je levai les yeux et regardai les rayons du soleil filtré à travers les feuilles des arbres. C'était grandiose.

Seule tache sur le tableau : pas de lapin à l'horizon.

Ou pouvait bien-t-il être ? Je fouillais dans ma mémoire, me souvenant de l'histoire d'Alice. Le lapin allait surement chez la reine. Il fallait donc que j'aille là-bas. Super. J'espérais juste ne pas me faire dégommer la tête.

Je m'engouffrai dans la foret en suivant le sentier, inutile de se perdre plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Au loin, j'entendais les bruits d'une cascade. Ça venait de la droite. Je suivis mon ouïe, j'avais bien besoin d'une bonne douche.

Quand j'arrivai devant l'immense lac, je crus que j'hallucinais. Il y avait en vérité deux cascades : une à droite, toute à fait normale, et une autre à gauche, ou, l'eau, à la place de descendre, _remontait_. A preuve du contraire, l'eau ne pouvait pas remonter comme ça, et encore moins verticalement. Ça ne pouvait être que de la magie. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi le lac ne débordait pas : il y avait toujours la même quantité d'eau.

J'avais vraiment atterrit au pays des merveilles, là où tout était possible. Le livre ne parlait pas de cet endroit, pourtant il était magnifique.

Quand je m'approchais un peu plus, je remarquai le lac avait pourtant baissé. On voyait que l'eau n'atteignait pas l'endroit habituel, qui était marqué par le changement de couleur de la terre. Etrange. Mais c'était peut-être à cause des animaux qui venaient boire ici.

Finalement, je me reconcentrais sur l'objectif que je m'étais fixé : prendre un bain vite fait et continuer ma route jusqu'au château de la reine de cœur, ou j'attendrais le lapin à l'extérieur, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire attaquer par cette folle des têtes coupées. L'animal devrait bien ressortir un jour de toute façon, et je serais là pour le cueillir. Il serait bien forcé de me rendre ce livre.

Je me déshabillais donc et m'engouffra jusqu'au cou dans l'eau. Elle était à la bonne température.

Je nageai jusqu'à la cascade – celle qui descendait, je n'avais pas confiance en l'autre – pour me laver les cheveux. C'est là que je la rencontrais.

Elle était là, sous la cascade, ses longs cheveux bruns descendant et flottant sur l'eau, son corps aussi pale que la lune. Elle me tournait le dos et chantonnais un petit morceau en laissant la cascade nettoyer ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle fit volte-face. Et nos regards se croisèrent. Le mien, vert et le sien, mauve.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de les voir. Ils étaient là, ronds et en plein dans ma vue, si on pouvait dire. D'un coup, elle les cacha avec ses bras en criant, et moi je détournais la tête gêné. Je n'avais pas vraiment fais exprès, mais elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de m'excuser, elle m'envoya son pied dans les côtes et j'étouffais avec peine un gémissement.

- Espèce de pervers !

Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et me dépassa, tout rouge. Je ne savais pas si c'était de colère ou de honte. Surement un peu des deux.

Elle avait atteint la rive, mais elle ne sortit pas De l'eau. Elle avait peur que je la regarde, surement. Elle me fit signe de venir près d'elle.

Je vérifié qu'elle ne m'avait rien cassé et la rejoignit. Elle observa un instant mon cou sans rien dire. Quoi ? J'avais une tache, quelque chose comme ça ? Elle finit par croiser de nouveau mon regard.

- Je veux que tu te tournes pendant que je vais chercher mes vêtements.

- D'accord.

Je m'exécutais, lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux en prime, pour lui montrer ma bonne foi.

J'attendis quelques longue secondes. J'entendis des pas s'éloigner et revenir. Puis j'entendis le bruit d'in tissu qu'on enfile. Timidement, je demandai :

- C'est bon ? Je peux me retourner ?

- Encore deux secondes.

J'attendis donc patiemment qu'elle ait finit.

- C'est bon, entendis-je finalement.

Je me retournais. Elle était vêtue d'un léger pull en coton, ainsi que d'un short brun également en coton. Ses boucles brunes atteignaient ses fesses et brillaient au soleil, elle était encore plus belle que sous la cascade, si s'était possible.

- Tu peux te retourner toi aussi ? Le temps que je mette mes vêtements à mon tour.

Elle me foudroya du regard mais hocha la tête et se tourna. Je sortis de l'eau et me vêtit de mon pantalon et de ma chemise de lin le plus rapidement possible.

- Okay, j'ai finis, l'informais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, toujours aussi énervée.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Et je n'ai pas non plus voulu te surprendre alors que tu étais… nue. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, puis elle hocha la tête :

- Seulement si tu me dis qui tu es, et ce que tu fais ici. Et surtout, comment tu as atterrit ici. Aucun étranger n'est venu ici depuis longtemps, et le dernier en date a volé quelque chose de très précieux à ce pays.

Elle plissa soudain les yeux.

- Et c'est toi qui l'a.

Je me pointai du doigt, surpris.

- Moi ? C'est moi qui aurais votre trésor ? Je viens à peine d'arriver, ça ne peut pas être moi ! Et puis, je n'ai rien sur moi. Fouille mes poches, tu verras que je ne mens pas.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais un idiot qui nait quelque chose d'évident.

- Et cette chose que tu as au cou, qu'est-ce que c'est, hum ?

Je regardais mon cou. J'avais effectivement quelque chose ….une sorte de collier en ficelle noir, dont le reste était caché sous ma chemise. Je le dévoilais en entier. La pierre mauve était là.

Je portais le collier de ma sœur autour du cou. Que faisais-t-il là ? Il aurait du être avec le livre. Mais plus rien ne me semblait étrange désormais.

- Je… c'est un collier qui a appartenu à ma mère, rien de plus. La pierre était avec.

- Ce n'est pas une pierre, cracha la fille, c'est une perle magique, qui provient de cet endroit. C'est l'objet qui nous a été volé. Et apparemment, le voleur était ta mère.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2. Suspense, pas vrai? **

**Je vais encore vous faire languir jusqu'au chapitre 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite de l'histoire d'Oz, qui va rencontrer de nouveaux personnages et prendre une grande décision. Lisez pour savoir laquelle! Et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos impressions ( je le dis a chaque fois, je sais :) ) **

**Au faite, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je ne vous retarde pas plus et vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! criais-je pour la troisième fois de suite, exaspéré.

La jeune fille ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de m'indigner sur l'accusation qu'elle avait porté sur ma mère. Elle m'avait tout de suite ligoté les mains avec une liane.

- Je vais te conduire au Jugement, ou tu seras jugé, avait-elle dit.

- Ma mère n'est pas une voleuse, et c'est pareil pour moi !

- Nous allons tout de suite voir ça. Après tout, tu portes un objet volé sur toi, il est normal que je te suspecte, non ? Même si tu m'assures que tu n'y es pour rien dans l'histoire, tu pourrais très bien mentir. La Chenille arrivera à discerner le vrai du faux.

- La chenille ?!

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. D'abord le lapin, ensuite la porte et maintenant une chenille.

La jeune fille se tenait derrière moi et me faisait avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait cette chenille malgré mes protestations.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Ta stupide chenille attendra : j'ai un lapin à rattraper.

Mais la jeune brune s'était montrée inflexible.

Nous marchions donc en silence, et je finis finit par me résigner et arrêtai de me débattre comme un asticot.

- Je peux savoir ton nom au moins ?

Elle ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle m'avait parlé du jugement. Aussi, quand un long silence me répondit, je cru qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais elle finit par murmurer son nom.

- Alice.

Je stoppai net et elle me fonça dedans. Je n'y prêtai pas attention.

- Alice ? L'Alice du conte ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quel conte ?

- Tu ne connais pas le conte d'Alice au pays des merveilles ? m'étonnais-je.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Dans mon monde, tout le monde le connait.

Cette phrase sembla piquer sa curiosité.

- De quel monde viens-tu, et à quoi ressemblent 'il ?

- Je viens de la Terre, et c'est très différent d'ici.

Je ne pouvais pas mieux expliquer, c'était bien trop compliqué et long à décrire.

Elle sursauta à ce nom :

- La Terre ? Je m'en souviens maintenant, c'est de là que je viens moi aussi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié. Et puis un jour, je suis arrivée ici sans trop savoir comment. La seconde d'avant, j'étais dans ma chambre, et la seconde d'après, j'étais totalement autre part, et j'ai…

Elle plissa les yeux, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler. En même temps, on reprit notre marche.

- J'ai rencontré un lapin qui savait parler, et qui parlait d'une reine. Je me suis dit que si je trouvais cette reine, elle m'aiderait peut être à me repérer, et à me ramener chez moi, alors je l'ai suivi. Et je n'ai plus jamais su repartir.

Cette fois j'étais sûr que cette fille aux cheveux bruns était bien Alice, bien qu'elle soit censée être blonde, et pas brune.

- C'est à peu près ce qui m'est arrivé à moi aussi : j'ai atterrit ici d'un coup, et un lapin est venu me parler, et il m'a volé quelque chose, alors je l'ai poursuivi.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Me traiterais-tu de voleuse par hasard ? demanda t'elle sur un ton furieux.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je parle du lapin : il m'a volé un livre auquel je tenais beaucoup. Et c'est pour ça que je le cherche, pour qu'il me le rende.

- - Hé bien tu l'a trouvé, et je ne t'ai rien pris du tout.

Je la regardai des pieds à la tête. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. A moins que je sois complétement fou, je n'avais pas un lapin devant moi, mais bien une jeune fille.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

- J'aimerais bien, crois-moi, mais non. Depuis que le voleur à voler la perle, tout à commencer à se détraquer ici. Moi par exemple, j'ai fusionné avec le lapin blanc que j'avais poursuivis. Comme j'ai les cheveux bruns, sa fourrure à changer de couleur. Dans notre fusion, c'est donc moi qui domine. Même quand je suis dans ma forme lapine, je garde toujours une infime conscience humaine, même si la conscience du lapin prédomine quand je suis sous forme animal. Plus je reste longtemps dans son corps, plus ma personnalité cède la place a la sienne. C'est pour ça que sous ma forme de lapin, je dis souvent « elle va me couper la tête » et que je consulte souvent ma montre : c'est l'instinct du lapin qui me pousse à faire ça, tu comprends ? Un autre exemple : sous ma forme humaine, j'adore les carottes. Je tiens aussi ça de mon côté lapinou. C'est une sorte de dérèglement. Je peux me transformer en lapin a n'importe quel moment, et souvent il me faut une ou deux heures pour retrouver une apparence normale, et je reste comme ça pendant quelques heures avant de redevenir une nouvelle fois lapin. C'est très perturbant, je te l'avoue.

Je n'en revenais pas : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde ? Elle devait me faire une farce, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Aussi, je me mis à rigoler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'emporta la jeune fille. Je suis condamnée à partager l'esprit d'un lapin jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Ca n'a rien d'amusant crois-moi.

- Attend, tu es sérieuse ? Tu te transforme vraiment en lapin ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire.

- Et tu ne m'as pas volé mon livre.

- Non je te dis !

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ? Je te ferais passer au Jugement moi aussi.

- - Si tu veux, je n'ai rien à cacher. Justement, on y arrive.

Elle m'arrêta devant un champignon rouge à poids blanc géant, qui arrivait à la hauteur de mon menton. Dessus, il y avait une chenille bleue couchée sur le côté, en train de fumer un cigare. Oui, vous avez bien lu : une chenille en train de fumer. On aura tout vu. Mais au point où j'en étais, j'étais prêt à croire à tout. Même au petit poney qui faisaient des crottes de couleur roses.

Alice prit la parole.

- Vénérable Chenille, je viens vous demander un entretien. J'aimerais que vous sondiez ce jeune garçon ici présent. Est-il le voleur qui est à l'origine de notre mal ?

La chenille bleue me jeta un long regard. J'avais l'impression que mon âme était mise à nu.

- Il l'a volé, c'est vrai. Mais pas ici. Il l'a volé à sa sœur, qui le gardait à l'abri dans un coffre à bijoux.

- Je ne l'ai pas volé le collier, seulement emprunté ! m'offusquai-je.

- C'est ce que disent tous les voleurs.

Ca me cloua le bec. Il avait peut-être raison

- Ceci dit, continua la chenille, il a le cœur bon, et il a été appelé pour sauver ce monde, ainsi que d'autres.

- Vous plaisantez ! Je crois que vous avez un peu trop abusé du cigare, ça vous a un peu bousillé la cervelle, fis-je en tournant mon doigt comme un moulin près de ma tête, pour illustrer ma pensée.

L'insecte me foudroya du regard en réponse.

- Je ne suis pas fou. Je sais très bien ce que je dis. N'appelez-vous pas ce don voyance chez vous ?

- Je ne crois pas aux voyants, ce ne sont que des charlatans.

- Crois ce que tu veux : tu accompliras ta destinée, que tes yeux soient ouvertes ou fermés. Mais je te le confirme : tu es celui qui a été appelé à réparer ce qui doit être réparé.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Répare ce qu'il faut réparer avait dit ma mère, et c'est exactement ce que cette chenille me disait à l'instant. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, mais au fond, je commençais à croire à cette éventualité. A croire que je n'étais pas là par hasard, que j'étais ici pour une raison possible. Et je pensais savoir laquelle.

- Si je restitue la parle à ce monde, tout reviendra dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

La chenille hocha la tête.

- La perle a toujours été encastrée sur le trône royal du roi, à l'abri des tentations, mais hélas, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Tu dois la remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur le trône. Il faudra que tu pénètres dans la palais et que tu ne te fasses pas coupé la tête. Mais si tu y arrive, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, et Alice aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Une fois la perle remit en place, votre mission sera achevée, et plus rien ne vous retiendras ici. Vous pourrez donc quitter cet endroit sans problème.

Je vis Alice sourire à la perspective de rentrer chez elle. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Il faut qu'on le fasse.

Je hochai la tête. Mais avant, je voulais savoir encore quelque petites choses.

- Est-ce que c'est ma mère qui a volé la perle ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est plus facile a dire quand la personne est devant moi, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Désolé.

Je soupirai, déçu. Mais bon, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Et savez-vous ou est mon livre ?

- Il n'a jamais bougé.

- Que voulez dire ?

- Ce que j'ai dit. Je pense que cet entretien est terminé.

Il ferma les yeux et malgré mes supplications, il ne m'apporta pas plus de précision. Au diable les chenilles voyantes !

- Le château de la reine est à deux jours d'ici. Nous pourrons passer la nuit chez le Chapelier fou et le Lièvre de Mars, ce sont mes amis, déclara Alice.

- Encore des fous, marmonnais-je tout bas.

Nous nous mime sans tarder en route, en silence, chacun ruminant ce que la chenille nous avait appris.

- Au faite, qu'est ce qui a détraqué du côté de la chenille ? Tout m'a l'air normal.

Après tout, dans l'histoire, elle fumait aussi.

- Eh bien, il ne peut pas se changer en papillon. Il ne peut pas évoluer. C'est aussi pour lui que nous devons réussir à remettre la perle en place : pour que tout le monde retrouve ce qu'il a perdu, m'expliqua Alice.

- Tu as raison.

Et de cette façon, la porte retrouverait son nez sans que j'aie besoin de chercher après une nouvelle poignée.

Alice me détacha, maintenant qu'elle savait que j'étais innocent. Je fus enfin libre de mes mouvements. J'en étais très soulagé.

On arriva dans un champ de fleurs géantes. Le silence était pesant, et l'air était saturé de tristesse et d'amertume. Je me souvenais de cet endroit.

- Les fleurs ne sont pas censées chanter et danser ?

- Si, mais depuis que le voleur est passé, les racines restent fixées à la terre, et elles chantent faux. Depuis, elles sont d'humeur morose, comme tu peux le voir.

Les fleurs s'agitèrent. Un tournesol se courba pour arriver à leur hauteur.

- Pouvez-vous nous chanter une chanson ? S'il vous plait !

Un tournesol intervient :

- Et nous jouer une petite musique.

Une troisième fleur, une jonquille, nous demanda :

- Et danser, danser joyeusement.

J'avais un peu pitié d'elles. Je me tournai vers Alice :

- Tu sais chanter ?

- Je me débrouille. Et toi ?

- Moi, je sais jouer de l'harmonica ou de la flute, mais je n'ai rien sur moi.

Le tournesol murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'une rose, qui sortit un harmonica de sous ses racines. Le tournesol s'en saisit et me le tendit. Je le pris dans mes mains et l'amena à mes lèvres. Je commençai à souffler dedans. Je donnai un coup de coude à Alice pour qu'elle se mette à chanter. On faisait une drôle de pair, et le résultat n'était pas très brillant, mais les fleurs avaient l'air d'apprécier. Elles bougeaient leur corps, même si leurs pieds étaient fichés dans la terre. Une fleur joua de la musique, et les autres m'invitèrent d'un geste à danser avec Alice. On dansa une valse assez timidement, en rougissant – enfin, pour ma part – et en ayant l'air un peu gourd à se marcher parfois sur le pied, mais on s'amusait bien.

Au bout d'une heure, Alice et moi étions fatigués, et nous primes congés. Les fleurs nous firent au revoir de la main pendant qu'on s'éloignait. Je leur rendis leur au revoir.

La nuit commençais à tomber quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison du Chapelier fou. Ce dernier était installé sur une longue table en bois, dans son jardin, avec des assiettes à chaque place. En face, un lièvre noir remplissait sa tasse de thé en discutant avec lui.

Le chapelier était un humain, mais avec des cheveux argentés-bleu en pointe et lisses, et des yeux marrons. Il portait aussi un chapeau noir, et ses dents étaient ultra-blanches comme son visage. Il était mince et élancé, je devais lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Ses vêtements étaient bizarre et de couleur différentes. Une première manche bleue, une deuxième manche verte, et ainsi de suite. Malgré ça, quelque chose d'élégant ressortait tout de même de lui. On avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un prince un peu excentrique

- C'est lui-même qui les a faits, me souffla mon amie.

Je ne doutais aucunement de cette information.

Le Chapelier vit Alice.

- Ho, jeune demoiselle, vous voici de retour. Avez-vous ce que nous vous avions demandé ?

La jeune femme sortit de sa poche plusieurs petites boites toutes fines.

- Des bougies, comme vouliez, pour fêter votre non-anniversaire.

Je souris. J'étais en terrain connu.

- Ha, le fameux non-anniversaire qui a lieu 364 jours sur 365.

Le Chapelier eut l'air ravi de ma remarque et me fit un drôle de sourire tordu.

- Vous connaissez donc cette fête ? Parfait parfait, vous aller pouvoir y être invités. Je vais chercher les gâteaux, installez-vous, installez-vous.

On obéit. Alice était assise à ma gauche. Le lièvre était en face.

- C'est vraiment une très belle soirée pour un non-anniversaire.

- Vous avez raison, Mars, l'air est doux ce soir, commenta Alice.

- Et ou avez-vous trouvé ce garçon ma chère, demanda la Chapelier qui revenait.

- Je l'ai trouvé en revenant des courses.

C'était donc ça qu'elle faisait quand on s'était rencontré pour la première fois.

- Il est vraiment charmant, dit l'homme aux cheveux bleu pale.

- Ho pas vraiment, c'est un vrai gamin plutôt, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un de plus mature.

- Et moi, intervins-je, j'aurais préféré une fille avec une plus grosse poitrine.

Sous la table, elle enfonça son talon dans mon pied, et je retiens un cri de douleur. Quelle personne susceptible, vraiment.

Les deux hôtes éclatèrent de rire et nous fîmes la fête en mangeant des gâteaux et en buvant du jus de myrtille jusque très tard dans la soirée, ou très tôt le matin, comme vous préférez.

- Si tu me parlais de ce livre de conte si cher à tes yeux ?

- C'est un livre qui raconte des histoires pour les enfants. Alice au pays des merveilles en est un. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu que ce monde était réel.

Soudain, tout s'éclaira, et je frappai du poing sur la table.

- C'est ça ! La chenille avait raison, le livre n'a pas bougé ! C'est moi qui suis entré dedans. Tout s'explique.

Il se tourna vers Alice.

- Donc dans un sens, tout ceci n'est pas vraiment réel. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais en tout cas, c'est un mystère en moins à résoudre.

Alice ne comprenais rien à ce que je venais de dire, je le vis bien, mais un bâillement commun arrêta cette discussion.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, conseilla la jeune fille. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça demain.

- D'accord.

Je lui laissais le divan tandis que je prenais un morceau de sol, juste à côté. Je m'enroulai dans ma couverture et fermai les yeux.

Peut-être qu'en les ouvrant le lendemain, je me rendrais compte que j'avais rêvé, et je serais de retour dans ma chambre.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez? Oz sera t'il toujours dans le monde des merveilles le lendemain matin? Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis un peu en retard mais voici le chapitre quatre, ou nous rencontrerons enfin la reine. arriverez-vous a devinez quel personnage de Pandora Heart se cache derrière? Si oui, cela sera confirmez au chapitre 5, et si non, vous le découvrirez au chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous vous amuserez en lisant cette histoire, et je vous dit a la semaine prochaine, avec la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Quelque chose me chatouillait les joues. Je grommelai et me retournai de l'autre côté. J'entendis des petits pas léger puis il y eu de nouveau ses chatouilles.

J'ouvris les yeux et rencontra ceux d'un lapin brun qui portait les vêtements d'Alice ! Incroyable, elle ne m'avait as mentit. Je me reculai précipitamment.

- A…alice ?

Le lapin hocha la tête.

- Qui d'autre ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

J'y étais bien forcé. Je sortis de la chambre, un peu déboussolé. Le lapin me suivit. Le Chapelier était déjà là, ainsi que le Lièvre de Mars et sa tignasse aussi brune que celle d'Alice, sauf qu'il portait des lunettes.

- Bonjour bonjour mes petits chou ! C'est une très belle journée aujourd'hui, et devinez quel jour on est ? nous demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- Le jour de votre non-anniversaire ? lançai-je à tout hasard.

Le Chapelier gloussa :

- Qu'il est intelligent ce garçon ! Tu as choisis un bon parti, ma petite Alice.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air perturbé par l'apparence lapine de cette dernière. Ça devait donc arriver souvent.

Celle-ci foudroya du regard l'homme aux cheveux bleus-blancs.

- Ne t'imagine pas des choses, Chapelier, ou il ne restera plus assez de toi pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

- D'accord d'accord je n'ai rien dit ! s'écria le Chapelier.

- J'aime mieux ça, déclara calmement Alice d'une voix rendue étrangement aigue.

Le Chapelier se tourna vers le Lièvre de Mars :

- Mon ami, je pense que c'est l'heure du thé !

Le Lièvre hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai, mon cher.

- Comment peut-on être ami avec un lapin ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'interroger.

- Tu es bien ami avec un lapin toi aussi, fit observé le Lièvre de Mars.

Le Chapelier hocha la tête, pour appuyer les propos de l'animal.

- C'est vrai, admis-je, mais Alice est en partie humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? s'étonna l'homme au chapeau. Tant que l'intérieur est beau, l'extérieur ne compte pas. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Par ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bon, Mars était un être humain comme toi avant, rajouta t'il en se grattant la tête, en pleine réflexion.

Il se tourna vers son ami de toujours.

- Comment es-tu devenu un lièvre déjà ?

- Un sortilège, marmonna le lièvre.

- Ah oui ! Lancé par une vieille sorcière, si je me souviens bien !

Alice tourna son doigt près de toi, pour montrer qu'ils déliraient.

- Ça leur arrive parfois, ils perdent la raison une fois de temps en temps. Inutile d'essayer de les arrêter dans ces moments-là, c'est peine perdue.

J'hochai la tête et écoutait l'histoire de cette pseudo-sorcière qui n'existait que dans leur tête. J'avais un peu pitié d'eux mais peut être qu'ils se sentaient mieux dans ce monde qu'ils s'étaient créés à deux.

- Laissons-les, décidai-je, on a assez abusé de leur hospitalité.

- Tu as raison, surtout qu'il faut commencer à se mettre en route si on veut atteindre le château aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille alla chercher deux petit pain étalé de confiture et m'en donna un; Le Chapelier et le Lièvre ne firent pas attention à nous, aussi nous partîmes sans les déranger. Le voyage dura des heures, et fut très épuisant.

- On est bientôt arrivé ? lançai-je pour la dixième fois au moins.

- Tu as demandé ça il y a dix minutes, et je t'ai déjà répondu qu'on en était encore loin. Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on s'est mis en route, la mi-journée arrive seulement, un peu de courage voyons ! dit Alice.

On voyait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui était à bout de souffle et qui crevait de soif. Esquiver toutes ces plantes géantes était une tache plus ardue qu'on ne pouvait le penser au premier abord.

- On ne peut pas faire une petite pause ?

La jeune fille soupira mais s'arrêta.

- Très bien, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, parce que à ce rythme-là, on n'y sera jamais !

Elle s'asseya sur un gros rocher qui se trouvait là. Je la rejoignis au sommet.

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés, si ?

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

Je secouai la tête. Non, je n'en avais aucune idée.

- Moi non plus, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait très longtemps. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu toute ma vie ici, n'est-ce pas étrange ?

- Un peu.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. On resta encore assis quelques minutes en silence, plongés dans nos pensées. La voix d'Alice me sortit de ces dernières.

- Ne devait-tu pas me parler de ce conte d'Alice au pays des…des quoi déjà ?

- Des merveilles. Eh bien, c'est une histoire qui parle d'une jeune fille qui s'appelle Alice et qui entre dans un monde étrange en suivant un lapin. Là-bas, elle rencontre le Chapelier fou, la Chenille bleu, les fleurs chantantes, le lapin et surtout la reine de cœur, qui lui fit passer quelques jours dans son palais. Mais elle finit par vouloir couper la tête de la jeune fille, et cette dernière dut s'échapper.

Alice avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure du récit. Puis elle me regarda d'une nouvelle manière, avec un mélange de crainte et de respect.

- Tu dois être un magicien ! C'est exactement ce qui passé, plus ou moins. J'ai dut fuir, c'est exact. C'est le Chapelier qui est venu m'aider, quand la reine m'a jeté en prison en attendant mon procès. Elle aurait dû me couper la tête tout de suite, mais le roi m'aimait bien, et réussit à obtenir un procès. Le Chapelier a cassé le mur de la prison en pleine nuit, avec une grenade qu'il avait sur lui. Il ne m'a jamais dit comment elle était entré en sa possession, mais je lui dois la vie.

- J'ignorais cette partie du récit, dans l'histoire qu'on nous raconte, ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

- Vous racontez mon histoire dans ton monde ?s'étonna la jeune fille

- Et oui, tu es célèbre chez moi ! Mais c'est aussi chez toi, non ? lui rappelais-je.

Elle soupira.

- J'ai vécu trop longtemps loin de la Terre, je ne peux plus la considérer comme chez moi.

- Je comprends, affirmais-je.

Soudain, le lapin disparut pour laisser place à une jolie fille brune. Je souris :

- Je préfère cette apparence-là.

- Moi aussi.

D'un commun accord, on se remit en route. Je retournai dans mes pensées. Comment s'infiltrer dans le palais de la reine de Cœur ?

- Je suppose que le mur de la prison a été reconstruit ? demandais-je.

- Oui, dès le lendemain. Ca a pris pas mal de temps, mais il est réparé depuis bien avant ton arrivée.

- Dommage, on aurait pu passer par là.

- Moi je connais une solution, chantonna une voix enjôleuse au-dessus de notre tête.

Alice et moi levâmes la tête de concert. Je vis un chat gris avec des rayures bleu et un grand sourire effrayant qui révélait des dents pointues.

- Chess …soupira Alice. On n'a pas le temps de te laisser nous donner mal à la tête avec tes phrases saugrenues.

Le chat fit pivoter sa tête de 180 degré, et se retrouva la bouche au-dessus et les yeux en bas.

- Moi qui voulais vous aider à pénétrer dans le palais de la Reine Rouge sans problème… dit-il sur un ton navré

Il commença à disparaitre.

- Attend ! criai-je pour le retenir.

Une tête réapparut, flottant en l'air.

- Ne lui fais pas confiance, me préviens la jeune brune, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec le chat de Chat du Cheshire.

- Oui ? me demanda ce dernier, toujours de sa voix trainante et chantante.

- Moi je veux bien t'écouter.

- Si tu réponds bien à ma charade, tu sauras la réponse que tu cherches. Es-tu d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête. Il fallait jouer à son jeu, il n'y avait pas le choix.

- Très bien, alors je commence : mon premier est une grande étendue d'eau, mon deuxième est un synonyme de « hier », mon troisième est un pronom et mon tout est….un mot !

Alice voulut s'indigner sur la nature de ce « tout » ! Ils le savaient bien que ce qu'ils cherchaient étaient un mot, mais je lui fis signe de se taire et réfléchit.

- Une grand étendue d'eau…Océan ? Mer ?

Je ne voyais pas trop pour le deuxième, et le troisième était trop vague pour le trouver sans l'aide des deux premiers.

- Un synonyme de « hier » : que faisais-tu hier ? Que faisais-tu… Que faisais tu…la veille ! C'est la veille que l'on cherche. Océan est donc à éliminer.

Alice enchaina :

- Donc ça fait mer-veille. Merveille !

- Merveilleux, rectifiais-je, puisqu'il faut rajouter un pronom, qui est « eux ».

- Est-ce votre dernier mot ? chanta le chat.

- Oui, c'est « merveilleux »

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Chess, tu as trouvé. Alors je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir : qu'est ce qui est le plus précieux pour une femme mariée ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ! Je veux savoir comment pénétrer chez la Reine !

- Répond à la question et tu sauras.

- Ce n'était pas dans notre marché ! m'énervai-je.

- Son mari, répondit Alice sans me prêter attention.

- Exact ! Et qu'est ce qui est le plus précieux pour une mère ?

- Un enfant, répondit à nouveau Alice.

- Correct ! Maintenant vous avez tous les éléments en mains pour réussir.

Il disparut d'un coup, en nous laissant un peu perdu. Ou voulait-il en venir ?

- Il nous a bien roulés ! fulminai-je.

- Pas nécessairement, dit Alice, je connais Chess, c'est un chat de parole. Je ne l'aime pas, mais il a sauvé le Chapelier de la décapitation quelques jours après m'avoir sauvé, alors… Il faut juste assemblé les pièces du puzzle. Un mari et un enfant, et au centre une femme. Je suppose que c'est la Reine, puisqu'elle était l'objet de notre question.

- Donc le mari est le Roi, mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, marmonnais-je, toujours un peu bougon.

- J'ai compris ! s'écria la jeune fille. Depuis la disparition de la perle, le roi est tombé gravement malade, et personne n'a réussis à le soigner. La reine a fait appel à de nombreux médecins, mais tous ont échoué, et tous ont perdu la tête. En se faisant passer pour des médecins, on y arriverait peut être.

- Non mais tu nous a vus ? On est des gamins ! Pour avoir l'air crédible il faudrait qu'on soit adulte.

- Dans ton monde peut être mais pas dans le mien. Je pourrais très bien être la fille d'un médecin très célèbre qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait avant de se faire couper la tête.

- Reste un problème : elle t'a déjà vu. Ça ne marchera pas.

- Il suffit de se déguiser. On va bientôt arriver dans la seule ville de ce pays, le château est au bout. Je m'achèterais quelque chose en route. D'habitude, j'évite d'y aller, parce que les urbains et les campagnards évitent de fraterniser ensemble. Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'on a l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans un monde complètement différent. En plus les gardes font souvent des patrouilles, il va falloir être très prudent.

- Reste le problème de l'enfant.

- Ca me semble évident pourtant : pourquoi la reine m'a accueilli dans son château pendant plusieurs jours à ton avis ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'enfant, et qu'elle aimerait plus que tous en avoir un. Quoi de mieux qu'un joli petit garçon blond qui ferait un parfait héritier ? On a tous les deux un moyen pour entrer sans se faire couper la tête. Le Chat n'a pas mentit, tu le vois bien.

- Très bien, nous ferons ça.

Alice avait dit vrai : la ville ressemblait à un autre monde. Des bâtiments blancs partout, une rue principales et des rues adjacentes rouges, un palais rouge, des gens à la peau couleur de craie et aux habits rouges clairs ou foncés, voir bordeaux pour les femmes et blancs pour les hommes. C'était assez bizarre. Alice et moi détonions assez dans cet environnement, et tout le monde nous jetait des regards dégoutés, comme si nous portions des haillons. Nous réglâmes vite ce problème en achetant une robe rouge pour Alice avec un chapeau à ruban rouge pour recouvrir en partie le chignon qu'elle s'était fait, elle s'acheta également des lentilles et moi j'eus droit à une chemise blanche toute neuve. Nous étions élégants. Alice s'acheta aussi une mallette rouge qui ressemblait aux mallettes des médecins, et elle mit des herbes, des potions et des objets médicinaux dedans. Je cachais également mon collier dans mes nouvelles bottes noires. « Pour éviter qu'on ne le voit ou que ne le trouve pendant qu'on nous fouille » avait déclaré Alice.

Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'au palais. Quand on y arriva, le soir allait bientôt tombé. Le palais était immense, et semblait avoir été taillé dans un rubis.

Deux gardes cartes nous arrêtèrent à l'entrée en croisant leur pic devant nous.

- On ne passe pas ! nous dit le premier.

- La Reine ne reçoit que le lundi, de 13h à 15h pile, et nous sommes mardi. Revenez la semaine prochaine.

On n'avait pas le temps d'attendre jusque-là. Mon père et ma sœur devaient être fous d'inquiétudes à mon sujet, je n'étais que trop pressé de rentrer chez moi. Je pris mon air le plus pitoyable possible.

- Je vous en prie, mon amie est médecin, et moi, je suis perdu. Je jouais avec mes parents à cache-cache quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde si étrange… j'ai failli me faire dévorer par une plante carnivore. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, elle ne m'a que mordu. Mais ces sales plantes ont les dents remplie de venin. Heureusement, Olivia, la jeune fille que voici, m'a sauvé avec une potion. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se rendait chez la reine, pour soigner le roi, et que je pouvais l'accompagner si je le voulais, pour apprendre le métier de médecin pour voir si je serais interessé

Les cartes hésitèrent. Elles se regardèrent.

- Un moment, s'il vous plait, dit la deuxième.

Ils se concertèrent à voix basse, ce qui ne nous empêchait pas d'entendre la conversation.

- Si on les fait entrer pour une audience alors qu'on n'est pas lundi, elle va nous trancher la tête.

- D'un autre côté, dit la première carte, si nous refusons de laisser entrer un médecin qui pourrait peut-être guérir le roi… elle nous coupera la tête aussi…

- Que faire dans ce cas ?

La carte de gauche nous regarda.

- On vous laisse entrer si vous faites tout pour que la reine ne nous coupe pas la tête. Dites ce que vous voulez, tant que ça nous sauve la mise. C'est d'accord ?

On hocha la tête, et ils nous escortèrent en marchant nerveusement. Ils avaient peur, on le voyait bien.

Les autres cartes ne faisaient pas attention à nous, ou alors ils faisaient semblant de ne pas nous voir, pour ne pas se faire couper la tête eux aussi si ils se mêlaient à nos histoires.

On arriva devant une grande porte rouge gardées par deux autres gardes. La porte était ouverte. Les deux gardes ne savaient visiblement pas quoi faire : nous arrêter ou pas ?

Finalement, ils nous arrêtèrent.

- Halte là ! Que font deux étrangers entre ces murs ? questionna le plus grand des deux

Nos deux accompagnateurs se recroquevillèrent le plus possible sur eux même, souhaitant disparaitre.

- Nous…heu…médecin…pensions que…. Commença la carte de droite avant de se taire.

- Nous voudrions voir la reine, déclarais-je d'une voix forte.

- Personne n'a le droit de la voir avant lundi !

- Ordre de sa Majesté la Reine, continua le plus petit

- Sous peine de se faire trancher la tête, acheva le plus grand des deux. Disparaissez.

- Gardes, qu'est-ce donc que ce remus ménage ?! cria une voix de femme, à l'intérieur de la salle. Faites donc entrer les coupables qui provoquent tous se tapage !

Les gardes s'empressèrent d'obéir et ils nous poussèrent à l'intérieur, nous et les deux cartes, avant de refermer la porte.

La salle était immense, mais peu vêtue. Il n'y avait que deux trônes au fond de la pièce, un blanc inoccupé et un rouge occupé par une femme aux cheveux rouges attachés en une sorte de chignon tressé qui se terminait par une queue, le tout attaché avec un ruban blanc.

Elle avait les lèvres d'un rouge éclatant, un collier de ruban blanc au cou, des roses blanches en boucle d'oreilles, des ongles vernis de rouge et une longue robe bordeaux avec un ruban. Elle était très belle. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je m'étais imaginé la reine de cœur. Elle darda ses yeux sur nous, et ne dit que six mots, mais six mots fatals :

- Qu'on leur tranche la tête !

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre promet d'être amusant à écrire, et à lire j'espère. Je veillerais à ne pas être en retard cette fois, promis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne serais pas en retard cette fois-ci mais entre mon job de fin de vacance et la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, honte à moi. Ce ne sera peut être pas la dernière fois que je serrais en retard, mais j'essayerais d'éditer maximum toutes les deux semaines.**

**Voici donc le cinquième chapitre, qui montre une facette sympa de la reine de Cœur, ainsi que celle un peu moins sympa. Nous saurons également son passé. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Les soldats de cartes fonçaient sur nous et sur notre escorte tremblante. Je m'écriai :

- Attendez ! Je suis accompagné d'un médecin très compétent, je m'en porte garant !

La reine fit arrêter les cartes de cœur d'un seul geste.

- Un médecin dis-tu ? N'essayerais-tu pas de m'entourlouper ?

Je m'avançai vers elle et m'inclina respectueusement :

- Non, Votre Majesté, je ne jouerais pas avec la vie d'un roi aimé comme il l'est. Ce médecin m'a sauvé la vie pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. Elle pourra soigner le roi. Et si jamais elle échoue, alors vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de nous.

La reine réfléchit longuement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'épargner des sujets qui ne respectaient pas les horaires et qui provoquait tant de vacarmes, j'en étais sûr. Aussi attendis-je la réponse en silence.

- Tu parles bien, mon petit, et mon roi se meurt de plus en plus chaque jour, aussi vais-je vous laisser une chance. Vous avez jusqu'à demain, à 18h pile. Si d'ici là, mon mari ne présente aucun signe de rétablissement, je vous couperais la tête sur le champ.

- Voilà une décision fort sage et juste Votre Majesté, Olivia ne vous décevra pas, je vous en donne ma parole.

Je jouais gros, mais avais-je le choix ? Si je voulais un jour revoir Ada, Gilbert et Papa, alors il fallait que je réussisse ma mission. La reine observa Alice des pieds à la tête, sourcils froncés.

- Ne vous ais-je pas déjà vue quelques part, docteur ?

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent dans ma poitrine. Allait-elle reconnaitre Alice ? Si oui, on était foutu. Mais Alice rattrapa bien la situation :

- Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, Votre Grandeur, lui aussi est venu examiner Sire le roi, mais il a échoué. Je viens retrouver l'honneur de la famille, je n'échouerais pas.

- Nous verrons cela, mais j'espère pour vous que vous ne suivrez pas les traces de votre père, ou vous courrez tout droit à votre mort et à celui de votre jeune compagnon.

Je retins une grimace à ce mot. Jeune… elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi.

- Ce qui serait regrettable, continua t'elle, parce que je n'aime pas tuer les enfants.

Alice ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Puis-je monter voir le Roi ? Mieux vaut commencer tout de suite, et ne pas perdre de temps.

- Belle philosophie, docteur. Toi ! cria-t-elle en montrant un de nos deux guides du doigt, montre-lui le chemin, et reste près d'elle. Je n'aime pas savoir mon époux seul avec une autre que moi, il est si vulnérable en ce moment….

Elle semblait si mélancolique et las en cet instant que je me demandai si elle était vraiment si cruelle qu'on le disait.

Le garde s'inclina trois fois de suite.

- Bien Votre Majesté, oui Votre Majesté.

Il amena Alice hors de la pièce et je me retrouvai seul avec la reine et ses gardes.

- Avez-vous faim ? me demanda cette dernière soudainement.

En effet, mon ventre grondait doucement.

- Oui, Votre Altesse. Je n'ai plus mangé depuis ce midi, et j'ai beaucoup marché.

- Alors venez, nous allons diner.

Elle se leva et, escortée de toute sa garde, elle quitta la pièce pour m'amener dans la salle à manger, ou une immense table en bois poli m'attendait, avec une belle nappe rouge dessus. La reine alla s'assoir au bout, et elle me fit signe de prendre la chaise à côté de la sienne, je m'empressai d'obéir. Elle congédia ses gardes et elle consulta l'horloge accrochée au mur en face d'elle.

- 5…4…3…2…1…que fais-il ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la contrariait à ce point, mais je ne préférais pas intervenir.

Finalement, la porte blanche s'ouvrit sur un homme habillé en blanc, et poussant une charrette à nourriture remplis de mets délicats comme de la oie. Le majordome semblait tendu et inquiet.

- Veuillez m'excusez ma Reine, je suis en retard, je le sais mais j'ai une bonne excuse et…

- Suffis ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus ! Gardes !

Deux gardes apparurent derrière le majordome, attendant les ordres.

- Qu'on lui coupe la tête, décréta la reine sur un ton glacial.

Les gardes obéir et maintinrent l'homme pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Celui-ci se débattait et suppliait la reine de lui laisser une deuxième chance, la reine resta impassible.

Finalement, on le décapita, là, devant moi, et je dus user de toute ma volonté pour ne pas détourner la tête pour vomir. Je regardais le corps sans vie et le sang qui se rependait avec horreur. C'est ce qui allait peut être m'arriver.

- Enlevez cet imbécile de ma vue et allez chercher les femmes de ménages et faites les nettoyer. Si elles ne sont pas là dans les cinq minutes qui viennent, elles rejoindront cet incapable. Compris ?

Les deux cartes hochèrent la tête et partirent en emportant le corps. Un silence s'installa, et je ne voulais pas l'interrompre. Cette Reine était aussi cruelle que le livre le disait finalement. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et me sourit, toute colère avait déserté son visage, à présent il n'était plus que sérénité.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne respecte pas ses engagements. Ce valet devait arriver à 19h précise pour me servir le diner, et comme tu le vois, il est arrivé à 19h01, c'est inacceptable. Je fixe des règles pour qu'on les suive à la lettre, pourquoi les gens s'obstinent-ils à ne pas les respecter ? gémit-elle, comme si tout le malheur du monde s'abattait sur elle. Veux-tu bien apporter le diner jusqu'ici ? Sinon, il va refroidir.

Je m'exécutai, hors de question de la mettre en colère.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, mais la Reine finit par me parler d'elle.

- Tu sais, avant, le peuple m'adorait. Maintenant, certains me détestent, d'autres me craignent, mais plus personne ne m'aime. Tout le monde m'appelle la reine de cœur, mais autrefois je m'appelais Miranda Barma. Tout le monde l'a oublié, à part mon Henry. Voilà longtemps qu'il est malade, et voilà longtemps que je gouverne seule. Un jour, un voleur est venu. Il a volé ce qui faisait la richesse et la prospérité de ce royaume, maintenant il n'est que ruine. A cause de lui, le royaume est de nouveau sombré dans la noirceur.

- De nouveau ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Je mordis vivement les lèvres, en espérant ne pas avoir été trop loin.

- Oui, de nouveau. Avant, une sorcière plongeait le royaume dans la peur. Elle habitait dans un château aussi bleu sombre que celui-ci est rouge qu'elle avait construit sur celui de l'ancien roi. Elle arriva un beau jour, et, du jour au lendemain, elle attaqua la famille royale, enfermant le roi veuf et son héritier dans une tour sans fenêtre. Ses pouvoirs étaient énormes. Le peuple tenta de lui résister, mais elle brula sans pitié les villages qui osaient lui résister. Ceux qui essayèrent de la tuer en pénétrant dans son château la nuit ne revinrent jamais. A cette époque, j'avais 19 ans. J'errais dans les bois, ayant perdu mon chemin et ne trouvant pas mes parents. C'est là que j'ai rencontré un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu argenté et un lapin. L'homme s'appelait Xerxes, je crois. J'appris par eux l'existence de cette terrible sorcière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ce pays n'était pas le mien. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils étaient partis affronté la reine quelques jours plus tôt, mais qu'ils avaient échoués : Xerxes s'en était sorti indemne, mais l'autre, Reim, fut transformer en lapin. Ils ont rajoutés qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas, car vaincre la sorcière était la seule façon de rentrer chez eux, comme la mienne. Car la sorcière possédait une perle, qui augmentait considérablement son pouvoir.

- Nous décidâmes de passer tous trois à l'action à la prochaine pleine lune. Ils m'apprirent l'art de me battre, je leur appris les différentes herbes que je connaissais. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur la sorcière : l'une d'entre elle disait que si on la regardait dans les yeux, on perdait la tête. Xerxes ne savait pas si c'était vrai : lors de sa première tentative, il avait évité de la regardé dans les yeux. C'est là que me vint une idée, mais je ne leur en parlai pas.

Trois jours plus tard, la pleine lune était au rendez-vous. Nous nous fîmes capturer par des gardes bien avant d'atteindre la salle du trône ou était la sorcière. Celle-ci nous dit qu'elle avait immédiatement sentis notre présence une fois à l'intérieur du château. Elle réfléchissait à une façon exemplaire de nous tuer, puisque qu'elle avait déjà lancé un premier avertissement à Reim et Xerxes et qu'il avait quand même récidivés. C'est là que je lui proposais un pari : si je ne devenais pas folle en la regardant, elle nous donnerais la perle et nous libèrerait, et si je le devenais, hé bien… elle n'y perdait rien. « Je n'y gagne rien non plus », a-t-elle dit, avant d'ajouter « J'accepterais seulement si vous trois participez. Si un de vous trois réussis, je vous laisserais partir. Si deux d'entre vous réussissent, je vous donnerais la perle mais je ne vous laisserais pas partir de mon plein gré et si vous réussissez tous les trois, je vous donnerais la perle et vous pourrez partir. » On accepta. Je réussis le test. Reim aussi, bien qu'il eut l'air déconcerté à la fin de l'épreuve. Je devais moi-même voir l'air un peu confus. Xerxes, lui…. Échoua. Il devient fou. La sorcière nous lança la perle et nous dit qu'elle nous laissait trente secondes d'avances et elle rit. On avait perdu d'avance. Mais la perle chauffa entre mes doigts, et une lumière éblouissante éclata dans la pièce, faisant hurler la sorcière. Elle prit la fuite. La perle redevint froide dans ma main. Le château trembla. Il alla s'écrouler. C'était le pouvoir de la sorcière qui l'avait créé, et maintenant il se détruisait. On s'enfuit, en trainant Xerxes avec nous. On libéra le roi et son fils, dont je tombai tout de suite amoureuse.

On quitta le château. Xerxes s'enfuit soudainement avec un rire de fou, et Reim courut le rattraper. Je ne les revis plus jamais. Je gardai la perle avec moi. Hors de question de rentrer chez moi : mes parents partaient sans cesse en voyage, me laissant seule, aussi préférais-je rester ici. Et maintenant, mon cher amour est malade… et je suis de nouveau seule… et tout ça à cause de ce maudit voleur, il mériterait d'avoir la tête coupée !

J'avais écouté son histoire avec passion, je dois l'avouer. Je découvrais une autre facette de la reine : une facette gentille, aimante, et triste. C'était peut-être la mélancolie qui l'avait rendue si méchante avec tout le monde, ou alors la disparition de la perle. Finalement, j'avais pitié d'elle. Une autre pensée me frôla : le Chapelier m'avait parlé d'une sorcière ! Ainsi, son histoire était vraie, le Lièvre de Mars avait bien été victime d'un sortilège, et le Chapelier était devenu à cause de cette sorcière également. D'où son surnom… Pas étonnant que le Lièvre soit fou, à force de vivre avec un fou.

Une autre chose me dérangeait : la reine avait toujours l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 19 ans, et le Chapelier d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Mais je gardais mes questions en tête, sans chercher à avoir mes réponses. Il en allait de ma tête après tout.

- Et puis, une autre fille venue d'ailleurs est arrivée. Elle s'appelait Alice. J'ai d'abord sympathisée avec elle, même si elle arrivait quelques jours seulement après le voleur, et j'ai eu la gentillesse de l'héberger. Mais elle s'est mise à critiquer mes agissements. Elle disait que je n'avais pas le droit de tuer des gens comme ça, juste parce qu'ils étaient un peu en retard, ou parce qu'ils disaient quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas sans le faire exprès. Je déteste qu'on me critique, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce royaume ! On voyait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui voyait son pays commencer s'assombrir : des fleurs fraichement née fanaient, des arbres commençaient à mourir. Et mon mari commençait à tousser et à avoir de la fièvre. Alors, j'ai décidé de lui couper la tête. Mais elle a réussi à s'échapper, ce qui m'a rendu furieuse surtout que Xerxes, que je n'avais plus vue depuis des années et des années, l'avait aidée à s'échapper ! Il me trahissait !

- Je comprends Votre Majesté. C'était votre ami. Il aurait dû vous soutenir, peu importe les années passées sans vous voir, lui dis-je pour l'apaiser.

- Comme tu es mignon de me comprendre ! Si nous allions voir comment se débrouille ton médecin, maintenant que nous avons finis de manger ?

- Volontiers, Votre Majesté.

Nous nous levâmes de tables et nous montâmes à l'étage. La reine me fit pénétrer dans la chambre du Roi, qui avait l'air de dormir. Alice faisait semblant d'écouter les battements de son cœur.

- Alors ? demanda la reine, impatiente.

- Alors, je pense que j'aurais encore besoin de quelques heures Votre Majesté, mais je suis proche du but.

- Bon, vous avez jusqu'à demain soir, comme je l'ai dit, mais dépêchez-vous, la patience n'a jamais été mon fort. En attendant, allons-nous coucher. Ainsi, vous serez en bonne forme demain, et vous trouverez peut être quel mal le ronge.

Elle s'approcha du roi, et caressa tendrement sa joue droite.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir de ce monde en me laissant ici, mon doux Henry. J'ai trop besoin de vous, et de votre amour.

Je la trouvais tellement tendre en cet instant. Comment ne pas s'attendrir ? C'était impossible.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la chambre, accompagnés de la carte qui avait gardé un œil sur Alice.

- Pensez-vous vraiment trouvés ? la questionna la reine

- Oui, je trouverais, assura cette dernière.

La reine la scruta de nouveau longuement, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sous joues s'empourprèrent :

- Toi ! Ici ! Tu n'es pas médecin, espèce de sauvageonne ! Que comptais-tu faire à mon doux amour ? Le tuer ?! Garde, capture-la et coupe-lui la tête ! Elle n'aura pas droit à un procès cette fois !

Alice me regarda avec des yeux épouvantés. La reine se tourna vers moi.

- Tu étais dans son camp depuis le début ! Tu devais sans doute me distraire pendant qu'elle tuait mon Henry ! Alors, tu mourras aussi ! Garde, tu lui couperas également la tête !

Je pris Alice par la main et nous nous enfuîmes. Bientôt, une petite meute de soldat nous poursuivit à travers les couloirs.

- Vous ne pourrez pas nous échapper ! La porte du château est fermée ! cria un des gardes.

- La salle du trône, c'est notre seul échappatoire !

On fonça dans cette direction, et nous fermâmes la porte derrière nous à clef. On entendit bientôt des coups violents de l'autre cotés. Ils ne tarderaient pas à entrer.

Je m'accroupis pour défaire mes lacets et enlever ma botte gauche. Mes mains tremblaient, rendant la tâche plus compliquée

- Plus vite ! me pressa Alice.

- Je fais ce que je peux !

Je me précipitais trop, la panique montait. Je me forçai au calme et je réussis à défaire complètement mes lacets. J'arrachai ma chaussure à mon pied et je mis enfin la main sur la perle. Je me relevai. Au même moment, la porte céda et nous fumes entourés. La perle brilla dans ma main et éblouit les cartes. Une d'elle lâcha mon arme, et je le poussai pour accéder au trône, en ne lâchant pas la main d'Alice. J'encastrai d'un bond la perle dans l'espace arrondi prévu à cet effet et je sentis une désagréable sensation de chute me traverser le ventre, alors que la perle redevenait terne dans ma main.

Je tombai sur une surface fraiche. Je levai la tête et regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans la chambre d'Ada, et le livre était sous moi. Mais pas de trace d'Alice.

* * *

**Et voilà, Oz est revenu dans le monde réel, mais quand est-il d'Alice? Et combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre son départ et son retour? A découvrir au prochain chapitre. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-bonjour à tous. Après deux semaines d'attente, enfin le chapitre 6, qui se passe dans le monde " réel " cette fois-ci. Oz va t'il retrouvé Alice? Ou vas t'il enfin comprendre quel est son destin? Pour le savoir, il ne vous reste plus qu'a le lire.**

**Merci pour ta review Killing-Vangeance. Je trouve aussi que Miranda était parfaite pour être la reine de cœur: je me torturais les méninges depuis un petit moment déjà quand je me suis dit " mais bien sur, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt! " et voilà comment Miranda à hérité de ce rôle. Je suis d'autant plus contente que le scénario te plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte qu'il faisait jour, dehors. J'étais resté deux jours dans ce livre après tout. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il faisait nuit quand j'avais quitté ce dernier, et que là le soleil était haut dans le ciel, comme s'il était midi.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le livre comprenait d'autres lois temporelles ? Ou simplement que le voyage entre monde réel et imaginaire prenait plusieurs heures ? Je ne pouvais y répondre. Mais je sentis l'angoisse me gagner. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre mon départ et mon retour ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Des mois ?

Le livre était toujours à côté du lit de ma sœur, comme je l'avais laissé. Donc, je ne m'étais pas absenté trop longtemps.

Il fallait que je sache.

Je me relevai et quittai la chambre. Je marchai dans le couloir à la recherche d'amé qui y vive. Je tombai finalement sur Alfred, un des plus vieux valets de ce manoir. Il pilla net devant moi.

- Monsieur ! Vous êtes de retour ! Enfin ! Nous étions si inquiets !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais je n'en eu pas besoin, car le valet continua sur sa lancée.

- Disparaitre deux mois comme ça, sans laisser de trace ! Sans un mot d'explication, rien… votre sœur était si triste et…

- Deux mois ? l'interrompis-je. Mais…c'est impossible. Je ne me suis absenté que depuis deux jours, Alfred. Deux jours, c'est tout.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Peut-être l'avais-je vraiment perdue. J'étais complètement paumé. Deux mois ?

- Ou est mon père ? Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- Par ici Monsieur, il sera ravi de vous revoir, et je ne parle même pas de votre sœur…

Il me conduisit jusqu'au bureau du paternel. Il toqua trois fois sur la porte et entra, moi sur les talons une fois qu'un « entrez ! » nous y invita. Papa avait le nez fourré dans des tonnes de paperasse. Ça , ça n'avait pas changé.

Il releva la tête. Son visage s'éclaira, mais pourtant, ce fut d'une voix calme et neutre qu'il m'aborda :

- Ah, Oz, te voilà. Je commençais à trouver le temps long. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si rapidement. Vous pouvez disposer, Alfred.

Celui-ci semblait interloqué, comme moi. Il ne m'attendait pas si tôt ? Avait-il été si bouleversé qu'il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait ?

Mais un valet devait obéir au ordre sans rechigner, aussi Alfred prit congé.

- Assied- toi, Oz, m'ordonna papa en désignant le siège en face du bureau. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je me laissai tomber dedans.

- M'expliquer quoi papa ? Ne serait-ce pas moi qui devrait t'expliqué cette longue absence ?

- Je sais à quoi elle est due. A Abyss, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais dans le livre.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus surpris que je l'étais maintenant.

- Co…comment le sais-tu ? Tu étais au courant des propriétés magiques du livre ?

- Ce n'est pas un simple livre. C'est un autre monde. Et oui, j'étais au courant, même si il ne marche pas avec tout le monde.

- Comment ça ? m'étonnais-je.

- Il ne marchait pas non plus avec ta mère. En fait, tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui arrive à pénétrer dans cet étrange monde, et tu es la seule à ma connaissance. Même celui qui est la cause de tout cela ne le peut pas, et j'en suis heureux.

Mon père commençait à me faire peur. Était-il fou lui aussi ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Papa, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Je vais très bien, fils. C'est les mondes qui vont mal. Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement, c'est important. J'aurais préféré que cette tache revienne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'a un de mes enfants, mais ça a été décidé ainsi, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Pour que tu comprennes, il va falloir que je revienne quelques années en arrière, quand ta mère était encore en vie. On ne se connaissait pas encore à cette époque. En fait, je n'étais même pas encore né.

- Mais…. L'interrompis-je, mais il leva la main pour me couper dans mon élan.

Pourtant, c'était impossible. Maman était plus jeune que papa, dans mes souvenirs.

Papa commença son récit, et je plongeai au cœur de cette histoire comme si elle se passait devant moi.

_Rachel était encore jeune et insouciante quand elle rencontra un beau jeune blond natté et aux yeux vert émeraude appelé Jack. Elle tomba presque immédiatement sur le charme. Il se trouva que le coup de foudre était réciproque. Un bal, une danse yeux dans les yeux, et le tour était joué. Un rendez-vous ne tarda pas à suivre, et puis un autre. Enfin, le baiser tant attendu des deux côtés. Une promesse d'amour, des rires. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble. Mais… ça ne pouvait durer, la jeune aurait dut s'en douter : quelques mois plus tard, Rachel tomba gravement malade. Aucun moyen de guérison possible, avait dit le médecin. C'est alors que Jack lui caressa tendrement la joue sur son lit d'hôpital. Puis il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était approché de la table, avant de sortir une pierre de sa poche, de prendre un gobelet en plastique et de prononcer un mot ancien, que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. La pierre se mit à briller d'une étrange couleur neige avant qu'un liquide tout aussi blanc n'en sorte et se mélange à l'eau du verre. Il tendit le verre à Rachel, et lui demanda de boire, ce qui fit, ne se doutant de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un gout complétement différent de celui de l'eau. Elle regarda à l'intérieur du gobelet et hoquetant en voyant l'étrange couleur de sa boisson. Jack lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais le mal était fait : Rachel se demandait qui il était vraiment, le jeune homme lui demanda de boire le reste, qu'elle devait le faire au nom de leur amour. Elle but. Le médecin lui annonça trois heures plus tard qu'elle était complètement guérie et que c'était un miracle._

- _Oui, un miracle, répéta-t-elle s'en vraiment y croire. _

_Ils quittèrent l'hôpital peut après et elle exigea une explication. Elle savait que Jack lui faisait confiance, comme elle lui faisait confiance. Elle garderait son secret._

_Et la vérité tomba. Ca changea sa vie à jamais. _

_Il lui raconta qu'il avait fabriqué une pierre avec des propriétés extraordinaires : l'aptitude de changer tout objet en or, celle de guérir n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie et celle d'allonger la vie. De rendre immortel, même. Il avait nommé cette pierre, la pierre philosophale. Ca faisait plusieurs années qu'il l'utilisait, et il n'avait pas vieilli d'une seule heure depuis. _

- _Je ne peux y croire, avait répondu Rachel._

_Oui, ça avait été sa première réaction. Mais en voyant Jack l'utiliser et transformer une simple petite pierre en une pierre d'or, elle fut bien forcée de voir qu'il disait la vérité. _

_Elle aurait pu s'enfuir ce jour-là, sans se retourner. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était trop amoureuse, il était si gentil…. Même quand il refusa de lui dire comment cette pierre était entrée en sa possession, elle resta. Ils se marièrent et furent riches et heureux pendant de longues années. _

_Son mari s'absentait souvent pour des raisons inconnues, mais pas pendant de brèves durées. Ils n'en parlaient pas, préférant ne pas gâcher leur belle vie et bel amour._

_Mais un jour, une femme vint s'inviter chez eux, alors que Jack n'était pas là. Elle semblait être au courant pour la pierre._

- _Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer, ma chère, mais vous l'aimeriez moins si vous saviez toute l'histoire de cette pierre philosophale. _

_Rachel n'avait pas aimé le ton utilisé par la femme, comme si elle en savait plus qu'elle. Aussi, quand cette dernière fut partie et que son mari fut revenu, elle l'interrogea sans relâche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. _

- _Il y a de cela deux siècle et demi, alors que je n'étais alors qu'un simple homme, je me retrouvai dans un monde complétement différent du nôtre. J'y suis arrivé en ouvrant la porte d'une vieille bâtisse, en tentant d'échappera mes poursuivants auquel j'avais volé quelques poissons. J'étais pauvre à ce moment-là, et affamé. C'était comme si la porte avait été un point de passage, elle m'ouvrit la porte d'un nouveau monde, le monde d'Oz. Par la suite, je tenterai plusieurs de pénétrer par là-bas mais ça ne fonctionna plus jamais._

_Bref, on m'accueillit dans ce monde vert émeraude comme un magicien. Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'un magicien, pour lutter contre une vieille sorcière. Ils me promirent le trône en échange, alors j'acceptai. _

_Il me fallait traverser une foret avant d'arriver aux châteaux de la sorcière, mais elle vint à ma rencontre là-bas. Elle me fit une meilleure offre que les villageois : si je livrais une certaine pomme à une certaine jeune sorcière nommée Théodora qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, elle me donnerait un livre magique qui m'offrirait richesse et immortalité et une perle magique qui était l'une des clefs qui m'aiderait à avoir cette puissance. Avec cette dernière, je n'aurais aucun mal à devenir le seigneur de mon monde. La deuxième condition pour qu'elle me les donne était de lui laisser ce royaume-ci. Je rajoutai à mon tour une condition : un jour, elle me devrait un service. Le marché fut conclu, je livrais la pomme là où il fallait. La pomme empoisonna son cœur : il devient aussi noir que celle qui avait créé cet enchantement. Le pays se retrouva avec deux sorcières à combattre. La sorcière, contre toute attente, tint parole. Elle donna un livre, ainsi qu'une sorte de perle, qui me ramènerait dans mon monde. Car c'est de là que la magie-portail du livre s'activerait. _

_La perle m'expédia dans ce monde de nouveau. Au début, je cru qu'elle m'avait joué un tour, car le livre ne marcha pas tout de suite. Mais quand j'incrustai ma perle dans un des trous, elle s'illumina. C'est là que je compris qu'il fallait trouver six autres perles qui s'illumineraient aussi. Je me mis en chasse. Ce ne fut pas facile, et ça me prit pas mal de temps : dix ans de ma vie. Car seuls ceux qui sont appelés à jouer un rôle dans un de ces mondes parallèles peut y entrer. Ce qui fit que je dus m'y faufiler pendant qu'un autre y entrait, et voler la perle de ces mondes-là. Une fois la perle enlevé de son socle, le monde s'en retrouvait tout bouleversé, et soit il se détruisait petit par petit, soit le mal se rependait et gagnait en puissance. Ce n'était pas mon problème. J'obtins finalement les sept : une fois réunies et assemblée dans le livre, elles brillèrent d'une forte lueur, tout comme le livre, et puis l'ensemble explosa. J'en perdis connaissance : tant de puissance… quand je me réveillais, j'avais cette pierre posée sur le livre, et à ma grande surprise, ma perle verte du monde d'Oz était près d'elle. Mais pas les six autres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont devenues. Ce qui est sure, c'est qu'elles n'étaient ni dans la pierre, ni près de moi. Elles créent la pierre et avaient disparues. Peu importe, je n'en avais plus besoin. J'ouvris le livre. C'était un livre comme les autres, maintenant que sa puissance avait été descellée et épuisée. Je l'ai enfermé dans une malle dans mon grenier, il ne me servait plus à rien. Voilà, tu sais tout._

_Rachel était abasourdie par cette révélation, et par cette nouvelle facette qu'elle découvrait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une facette qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Sombre, ambitieuse, noire. Comme pour lui donner raison, son mari ajouta avec un grand sourire remplie de folie, la folie de la puissance._

- _Je suis déjà l'homme le plus riche du monde. Et je me suis rapproché du roi. Il n'a pas d'enfant, et sa femme a malencontreusement perdu la vie lors d'une promenade à cheval. Je suis un conseiller. C'est mon travail. Beaucoup de gens m'admire. Je vais bientôt être roi de ce pays, Rachel. Et tu seras ma reine. Je te couvrirais de cadeau, tu seras la plus heureuse des femmes. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite. Ça devait être une surprise. Mais le roi est malade, il n'en a plus pour longtemps, j'ai déjà quelques appuis en ma faveur._

_Comment avait-elle put être aussi aveugle ? Le soir même, elle monta au grenier, alors que son mari dormait. Elle trouva sans difficulté le livre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait pris. Plus tard, elle dirait que c'était comme s'il l'avait appelé. Elle s'enfuit sans se retourner, le livre sous le bras._

Je revins brutalement à la réalité quand mon père arrêta de parler.

- Et ensuite ? Que lui est-elle arrivée ?

- Elle avait profité du pouvoir de la pierre philosophale pendant cinquante ans. Elle se remit à vieillir normalement maintenant qu'elle n'était plus proche de cette dernière. On se rencontra quelques mois plus tard. Elle venait d'avoir vingt ans, en apparence. J'en avais vingt-cinq. Elle eut du mal à me faire confiance et à se laisser tomber amoureuse de moi. Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour que cela n'arrive pas. Deux ans plus tard, après nous être mariés, alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon, elle me raconta son histoire, et alla me montrer le livre. C'est alors que tu trottinas vers nous de tes petites jambes encore instables et tu mis la main sur le livre qui s'ouvrit soudain au conte du magicien d'Oz. Pour Rachel, ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe. Le signe que tu réparerais ce que Jack avait fait.

- J'ai oublié de mentionner que pendant tous ses mois ou elle avait fui Jack, elle avait rencontré une jeune fille dans le coma, là où elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière. Et au bracelet de cette fille, il y avait une perle en tout point semblable à ce que Jack lui avait décrit. Elle interrogea l'infirmière en chef au sujet de cette jeune fille. Apparemment, elle s'appelait Alice, et elle avait toujours été là, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais changé physiquement. Rachel avait lu le conte d'Alice, et elle pensa à une théorie : et si les six autres perles étaient retournés auprès de leur vrai « utilisateur » ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle la lui prit en lui jurant de la lui rendre un jour. Plus tard, avec l'argent qu'on avait amassé plus celui qu'elle avait volé à Jack, on put la rapatrié dans notre propre « centre », encore dans le coma, que nous venions de crée. Nous l'appelâmes Pandora, une organisation qui recherchait ses perles, qui, ont en étaient sur, étaient dispersées quelque part dans ce monde. On pense qu'elles n'ont pas pu retourner dans le leur, elles n'avaient plus assez de puissances. On a fait beaucoup de recherche, mais on n'a pas trouvé d'autres perles. Je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses les trouver. Celle d'Alice n'a été trouvée que par un gros coup de chance. Les autres sont introuvables.

Mes pensées étaient toutes chamboulées. D'un côté, j'étais abasourdi par l'histoire de ma mère, et surtout, son âge ! Quand elle avait rencontré papa, elle avait en vrai presque septante-ans ! Ca faisait un choc. D'un autre côté, j'étais soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas elle la voleuse, bien qu'elle ait bien un lien dans cette histoire. Par contre, j'étais tétanisé par le rôle que je devais jouer le dedans. Réparer ce qui avait à réparer, comme m'avait dit maman. Tout prenait un sens maintenant. J'étais aussi abasourdit par cette pseudo-organisation d'on je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Et le plus stupéfiant, c'est que j'avais écopé de ce nom - Oz - en hommage au pays qui avait rendu complètement fou ce timbré de Jack. Génial...

- Elle n'existe que depuis neuf ans, répondit mon père à ma question muette. D'ailleurs, nous allons y faire un tour.

- Attend ! Tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi moi, et pourquoi deux mois se sont écoulés aussi !

- Pourquoi toi ? Je ne sais pas. Le livre t'a choisi, c'est comme ça. Quant a ta deuxième question, voyons… chaque monde à ses lois temporelles. Combien de jours est tu resté au pays des merveilles ?

- Deux.

- Eh bien en fait, un jour là-bas équivaut à un mois ici. Quand tu plongeras dans un deuxième conte, la temporalité sera encore changée. Un jour pourrait être égale à une heure, ou à un an, etc.

- Deuxième plongée ? Un an ?! On ne sait même pas où est la deuxième perle, et qui te dit que j'ai envie de plonger dans ce bouquin une deuxième fois ?

Tu n'as pas le choix, Oz : c'est ton destin, que tu le veuille ou non, il s'accomplira. De plus, la situation est critique : les mondes sont en train de se détraquer de plus en plus. Et une fois qu'ils se fissureront complétement, ils se détruiront, en détruisant notre monde avec. Il faut que tu trouves ces perles Oz. Il en va de nos vies.

* * *

**Le sort de l'humanité est entre les mains d'Oz. Au programme pour le prochain chapitre: une visite à l'organisation Pandora ou Oz fera une rencontre, ainsi qu'un tour dans une asile. **

**A la prochaine, biz.**


End file.
